Loonatic Life
by 1PurpleSparkles1
Summary: So our superhero friends always have had each others backs since they were put together as a team. They fight notorious criminals and think of it as a lifestyle. But what happens to our little friends when 'different' situations arise, will they continue to have each others backs all will everything they have come to know disappear and destroy what they once had? Please review!
1. Trouble

"Slam. Slam a little help buddy." Ace yelled in desperation. He was under a death grip by a giant robot, the one they were called to fight at 5am. It was now 12 pm. Slam turned around to see Ace and his captor. 'Will this end' thought slam and he went into his tornado spin to help his leader. Their powers were defenceless and this robot seemed to be invincible. Not only was there the giant robot though. No. There were about 100 human sized robots which were still hard to get rid of, but much, much easier. Slam went into the air and straight into the robots arm. Which backfired against him and he ended in the same position as Ace. "Its ok Slam, we will have to find another way." Slam tried to shrug as a gesture to show he agreed but winced in pain as he realised he was still in the death hold from the giant robot. "Duck do ya think ya could give us a hand" Ace had to yell so duck could hear. 'Really' Thought Duck before quacking below them. Duck then quacked onto the arm Ace was held in. He grabbed Ace's Arm and quacked out with Ace, then he repeated the same thing with Slam. "You owe me again" Duck said just before Ace jumped and grabbed Duck as the robot swung its arm to crush the mallard. "You were saying" Ace grinned showing his straight pearly whites. Duck just mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile having Duck, Ace and Slam out meant there were 100 robots to 3 very tired loonatics. Rev was having the most luck his speed proving an advantage. But while he would usually be able to zip around a robot and screw out all the bolts, there were no bolts so he was just zipping in and out and all around. Lexi was having the most difficult time out of everyone. She had at least half of the robot squad attacking her and while they appeared to have no guns or any of that, but they were very strong and very agile. Lexi was more agile then they were but her strength was no match. And that's what she was struggling with. She would avoid one group of them only to find that she would be attacked by another group. She was wearing out and fast. She let out a ear-ringing squeal as one of the robots hit her in the stomach. She fell to the floor in pain before shakily getting up. The loonatic guys had however heard her squeal and turned to see the robot mess she was facing, and failing against. 'If only I can keep it up, maybe I can find their weak point' that was what was keeping Lexi going. She attacked a group of robots with the biggest hit she could muster and managed to floor about 10 robots which was quite impressive considering they had been fighting for about 7 hours.

The loonatic guys did notice that Lexi was nearly out of energy and she needed help, they all needed help. None of them were going to be able to keep this up for much longer. They came in with a plan A which went up to plan F and that's when they started just doing random things hoping it would serve some justice. Nope just more fails. They were failing for the first time and were too tired to do anything extreme. These robots were resistant to all their powers except Duck's Quantum Quack but that wasn't going to take down any robots, it just aggravated them. The next thing they saw was the giant robots arm come from over their heads and straight at Lexi who was not expecting the attack and was hit into the ground. Now the robots were going in for the kill. Not good. 'Owww what happened' was all Lexi thought. She regained her composure and faced her attacker. Well looked up at him. 'umm, ok what do I do. Should I run or attack. Run, are you stupid I have to attack. Someone has to I guess' Lexi looked petrified from the guys point of view. When really she was just lost in thought. Rev zipped over to Lexi to help her. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled at Rev. She had an idea.


	2. Lexi's Idea saves the day

So these robots were thought of as 'invincible' but are they invincible to themselves. Rev shot Lexi a confused smile, because he was unsure as to why Lexi would be happy at a time like this. By this time the four other tired heros joined the other two and Lexi got straight to her point. "Okay guys, listen up" Lexi announced in her serious 'Listen To Me' tone. "We're listening" Duck annoyingly shot back. Lexi glared at him. She then faced the rest. " So, I think there may be a way to defeat this guy,( The little robots were finished) well, actually he can defeat himself, what if we got him to attack himself?" The loonatics all smiled at Lexi's brilliant idea. "Lex, that's the smartest thing I've heard you say" Tech said with obvious proudness in his voice. Lexi smiled, she like compliments, they made her feel like she really was worthy in this team. Ace patted her back and smiled with his dreamy toothy grin Lexi loved so much, it only made her smile more. "So then Second in Command, that's an idea, whats the plan?" Ace asked, Lexi looked at her leader and sheepishly grinned. "I hadn't got that far, Chief" But as she said this she got an idea. "Wait, I take that back. I have an idea. I think this job may be for our two birdy friends" She said as she faced the now Frowning Rev and the Duck, who was smugly grinning glad to be the 'needed one'.

Duck was seriously cursing himself over accepting to be the important one. He was quacking about all over the robot but the robot wasn't noticing him at all. Rev was speeding all over the robot, he had the attention of it, but the robot wasn't attacking him. The robot was still trying to attack the guys on the ground, it wasn't fair. Duck then threw a massive hissy fit at the robot. This got his attention. The robot had actually been overly annoyed with the water fouls demeanour and then the robot threw his fist ready to squish the Duck like a fly. Duck Quacked away in the nick of time and the robot punched itself obviously destroying itself in the process. Like in slow motion the robot crashed over and knocked all the standing loonatics to their bottoms. Once the smoke from the rubble subsided it became evident of the damage. I mean its not easy to fight a giant, almost invincible robot without making a mess, and boy, was this a mess for the records book. There was a trail of mess and broken buildings all down the street. The roads had been obliterated and bits of road and building lined the floor in little stacks. Not to mention the giant robot positioned in the midst of all the destruction.

"Well the cleaners gonna have fun, isn't he, cleaning up the mess of their saviour, Danger Duck shouldn't be a problem" Duck said in his usual egotistical way. "Yeah, Danger Duck, the only person able to destroy an invincible robot by annoying it to death" Lexi replied whilst chuckling, the rest of the team also unable to stop their snickers as well. "Hate to burst your bubble Duck, we are the cleaners, this is our, I am sorry YOUR mess that was made anyway" Ace added earning him a Duck glare and the Famous "You're Despicable". So the clean up began.


	3. All is revealed Ace

So the clean up took a while and all the metal had been taken to the sheet metal company. The hero' s had headed straight to bed, they were exhausted. They had each slept through the rest of the afternoon and night before Ace and Lexi got up after reviving themselves. Ace had gotten up minutes before Lexi and had made himself some toast and was sipping away at some carrot juice, his favourite. He had been reading the newspaper and was engaged deeply into his reading when Lexi entered, and jumped a bit when Lexi banged a glass on the bench and opened the fridge for juice. She quickly made herself some toast, she was quite peckish since she hadn't eaten all day yesterday. She grabbed her toast and glass and sat next to Ace who put him paper down. Ace decided to break the awkward silence between the two by congratulating Lexi on her plan. "That was a brilliant plan yesterday, almost like I thought of it myself" The two chuckled. "Naw thanks Chief, but we needed something and I wasn't feeling to flash by the end of it." She smiled and gazes into his alluring sparkly blue eyes. They were amazing. Ace continued to say something Lexi completely missed from being mesmerised in his eyes. Ace noticed her staring and grew concerned, this was not a normal thing Lexi does. "Hey, Lex, is everyting alright?" Lexi snapped out of her little world. "Umm..Yeh..why wouldn't it?" Ace just smiled a little and rubbed his head, he did hurt it yesterday, somewhere along the line. Lexi frowned a little, he was in obvious pain.

Just then Tech walked in, he was in his boxers and a shirt had been tossed over him. He waddled over to the coffee machine and started making a coffee for himself. It was the first night in a long time he hadn't stayed all night in his lab, and he was kinda annoyed for not using his 'valuable' time wisely. His mood was obvious to the little bunnies and the whole atmosphere had changed slightly from the annoyed presence of Tech. Soon after the other loonatics were up, each starving and everyone grabbed what they wanted before the devil cleared the fridge. They were all seated around kitchen table and is was dead silent, it was really awkward for the heroes. Duck grew impatient and his mouth opened to the words "we really need a vacation" these words hung in the air like a bad smell. Truth was each of them believed a vacation would be great, but it seemed impossible to get pass Zadavia and leave the planet unattended for a few weeks, God knows what may happen in that time. Slam sighed loudly and Tech just said "Yeh…a vacation" and looked a the coffee situated between his hands and it ended the topic there.

Unbeknown to the loonatics, Zadavia was watching them and considered the statement herself. She would allow a holiday for her heroes but there would be no one guarding the danger prone earth in their place. She sighed as well before she cut her connection off and walked away from her monitor. She walked around her palace and was quite upset that the Loonatics were so overworked, she just had to give them some form of a holiday or maybe some days off. She did have her army at her kingdom, perhaps she could lend a few to earth and if something were to go terribly wrong the loonatics would step in. It would mean that they wouldn't be able to take a plane anywhere and the loonatic tower would be where they predominantly spend their time, but if they are so desperate than this will do. I will ask them tonight after my errands have been completed. Zadavia had come up with a plan in her head and was excited for them now. She couldn't wait to tell them the news


	4. Mini Blue Guy

The silence stayed around the kitchen table the whole time they were eating their breakfast. It had just been one of those mornings and each individual Loonatic was still contemplating Duck's statement. Once they had cleared their plates and cups they walked away from the table. Each feeling the awkwardness rub off. Lexi and Ace stayed behind and cleared the table and did the dishes. Lexi washed while Ace dried them and put them away. They created a routine and Ace thought it was a very productive one at that. Lexi finishes washing her last cup and places it on the drying part of the sink.

She then starts laughing and catches Ace off guard a little. "What's so funny" Ace says with a playful frown on his face. "That was the awkwardest **(I'm not sure if that is a word or not) **moment of my life" Lexi says giggling "and all I wanted to do was laugh" and she looses it. She slides herself onto the floor and bursts out laughing. Ace stands there unsure of what to do. So he laughs along with her until Lexi runs out of breath to laugh anymore. Ace thought she was being adorable, and found himself staring at her trying to compose herself. She puts her hand up and when Ace doesn't respond to her gesture she lightly punches his leg and he snaps out of it. He took her hand and pulled her up. "What were you thinking about, bunny" Lexi mocks and fold her arms over her chest. "That's chief to you" he plays along. " And I was thinking how could one person possibly laugh so loud" Ace taunts. The next thing Lexi did caught him way off guard. "Because I can" and she moves closer to Ace, kisses him on the cheek and runs towards her door to get changed. Ace stood there, butterflies welling up in his belly and the heat rushes to his face. He stands there unsure what to do next, when Tech, who, unbeknown to the two bunnies, saw the whole thing unfold says "Ask her out" and walks off smirking.

Ace dumbfounded, looks towards the place Tech had been and then to the place he saw Lexi last. Tech was right. Ace had a crush on Lexi and Lexi made it obvious that she likes him too. Truth is, Ace didn't want any relationship to destroy the friendship they shared, He also found that asking a girl out is harder than it is in movies. He decided to follow Tech, maybe he could help. He managed to catch Tech as he was opening his lab door, wanting to catch up on precious inventing time. He typed in his password and heard the click of the door, he then heard Ace's light jogging behind him and knew what was coming. "Just ask her Ace, ask her how you want to I am not going to be any help" with that the mechanical doors shut between the Coyote and the Bunny. Ace face palmed and his hand slid down his face in embarrassment and frustration. But all in all Tech was right. He walked towards her door and stood there for a few minutes collecting himself, then when he was about to knock, the alarm went off signalling a villain, annoyed Ace backed off and ran towards the meeting room. He was not in the mood for any more villains. Ace was second in the meeting room, Rev and his speed bet him. He was followed by the rest of the team and they all sat themselves around the round table and Zadavia's hologram was already floating in the middle.

"I apologize Loonatics, but we have another crisis on our hands, he goes by the name Henry…" Duck cuts her off. "Henry, you're kidding, Henry" and Duck cries out laughing. Unable to contain herself so does Lexi. And the rest of the team try to collect themselves, so they don't end up like the two helpless anthros. Zadavia looked on annoyed at the behaviour, but couldn't help but snicker a little as she understood the ridiculousness of the name. She then "Ahems" and the group immediately stop. "So as I was saying, Henry…" she wiggles a little to stop herself from laughing "Henry has been causing a little mischief around parts of central Acmetropolis, he seems to have the ability to fly, levitate objects with his hands and create little 'minions' which appear to have no power but get in the way and annoy people and destroy things" The Loonatics hear Zadavia hit a button in her hologram and then the picture of Zadavia fades and a screen with a short alien looking guy appears, he has blue skin and spindly long fingers which a blue beam shoots from and a car is thrown into a wall. His hair is shiny silver messy hair and there are a bunch of aliens around him looking the same as the one explained but about knee height. "So our mission is to take out a small guy and mini version of him as well…easy peasy" Duck announces. Zadavia and the team look at Duck and then the attention is back to the task at hand. "I wouldn't be getting any hopes up just yet, he comes from planet Adzed, where the people known as Adzians, are known for their ability to escape capture, their smallness proving a valuable asset to them, however after you have finished this mission I am granting the lot of you time off, I will explain later, good luck Loonatics, Zadavia out" And with that, Ace looks at his team "Lets kick some mini butt, Lets Jet"


	5. Team Work

As much as the Loonatics really, really did not want to attempt any more missions, Zadavia's last words lingered in our favourite heroes' heads, and so all they wanted was to complete the mission and find out about their time off, they all couldn't wait.

They had made their way to central Acmetropolis and were astounded by the mess. Cars smashed, smoke every where, fire hydrants erupted and spewing water everywhere. And for the first time in a long time, Central Acmetropolis was completely deserted. It was eerily quiet, and that's when a car flew out from no where and was aimed directly at the anthros. Slam took off in front and caught the car and threw it back to where ever it came from. They heard a loud clanging noise as the car hit the ground, then car burst into flames. Then the little blue man from the video appeared. He climbed his way on top of the flaming car, not caring about the golden flames licking his skin, it didn't seem to effect him at all. And he sneered at the odd group before him. Before they knew it, a blue blurring light pulsed out of his stick like fingers and many mini blue guys circled the loonatics hungrily, searching for mischief. That was when, even Duck realized that this might not be easy, and boy were they dreading it.

All the Loonatics position themselves ready to fight, and on Ace's signal Duck, Rev and Slam pounce all at once. Each taking a section of the little knee high, ugly men. Duck began taunting them, annoying them with his words and his 'Quantum Quack.' All the little blue men didn't mind Ducks games, that's how they played as well. Discovering Ducks patterns they began spreading out and when Duck quacked in just the wrong spot a small spinney hand encases Ducks ankle and he is sent into the ground at rocketing speeds.

Rev's speed and avoidance games were also not doing any justice, again they picked up the patterns of Rev and managed to get in the way of him and he went crashing into a wall of blue men and flew backwards into the wall behind him. He was knocked unconscious.

Slam saw his birdie friend and with his kind heart, had to help him. The little blue men took advantage of his weakness and as Slam neared Rev a bunch of the annoying pests appeared and started attacking him they didn't seem to create any damage towards Slam. But they moved quickly and as Slam was about to attack one of them he tripped over Rev and crashed into the ground. A grunt was heard from the speedster on the ground and Slam felt incredibly guilty as he went to help his feathered friend the biggest blue guy, the obvious leader of them, used his power and a lamppost was ripped from the ground and wound around the Devil, almost as if it were made of plasticine, and encased the annoyed Devil. Tech saw Slam and his struggle with the lamppost and he saw Rev on the ground in obvious agony. This made Tech furious, yet intrigued at the species' abilities and their ability to learn from their opponents. He then saw the leader guy scrounging through rubble searching, this gave Tech an idea and his stroked his chin in thought. Ace looked over to Tech smirked, he'd seen that face many times and it was usually good. "Got anyting Tech?" Ace questioned knowing his answer would be yes. "Well, actually, yes I do" Ace smirked.

Lexi was about to draw her attention solely on the conversation between Ace and Tech when she sees the little blue man, the leader one, searching for something, as if he had lost something. He wasn't purposefully attacking he has a reason, but how could she help. Her attention went back to Chief and Tech, noticing his look, maybe he came to the same conclusion as herself. "What could he possibly want on oirt(earth), do you think its dangerous?" Ace questioned working himself up in his head as he always does, Lexi noted this. "Nah, Ace, maybe they lost something or it was stolen, I think he has an important purpose in being here" Lexi stated earning an impressed look from Tech and an astounded look from Ace, there was no bad side of this girl, she really is amazing, Ace thought dreamily. "Yeh, Lex, I think you have something there. They speak another language but I have translator back at HQ" Tech said, his face fell. That was Rev's job and he wasn't fit for anything at the moment. Ace and Lexi both noticed how his face fell and looked at each other with concern on their faces before they looked towards a down Tech. "Tech, what's up, your translator tingamabob should do da trick right" Ace asked concern in his voice obvious to everyone. Lexi's heart fluttered, his concern, plus how he always says thingamabob almost reduced her to giggles. "Excuse me chief, it is NOT a thingamabob, it is universal translator, I own the most functioning one, thank you very much" Tech growled. Lexi let out a giggle accidentally and Tech glared at her. "And my invention is not the problem, Rev…he doesn't look too good…" He sighed at his helpless best friend " He usually gets my inventions and is the only one who knows where it is" Man this was a downer, Ace desperately tried to think of a way to cheer his friend up and find a plan to get the translator. He realised that himself, Lexi and Tech hadn't been attacked yet. The baddies weren't looking for a fight, the Loonatics had fought them first. Ace whispers to Lexi and Tech his discovery and they stood on and looked at the mess that most likely didn't have to occur. The three heads are drawn to movement of Duck helping Slam by quacking him out of the lamppost. They watched on as Slam and Duck went over to Rev, who by now had sat himself up and was holding head, still dizzy. "Rev is out" Ace stated even though it was clearly obvious. "Duck, you are goin' to Quack yourself and Rev back to HQ, make sure he is comfortable an' outta any risks, then grab de Translator Tech made" Ace ordered to Duck. "The Translator is in my lab, here is the key, Don't…mess it up" Tech handed Duck the key to his lab "The translator is at the back in the left cabinet, it is silver and orange and has the words Universal Translator written on it, handle it with care" Once Tech descriptions had been addressed and Duck picked Rev up balancing his arms on his neck and shoulders and immediately Quacking himself to HQ. Okay team all we have to do is keep our eye on our shortie blue guy…wait…where is he?" Ace questioned looking around. He was gone, some of his blue minier men were still there but the larger one was missing. Ace face palmed. He moaned/sighed and faced his remaining team. "What are ya standin' der for, split up an' search for Henry" And with that the Loonatics split up looking for Henry.


	6. Saucy Beginings

The Loonatics had searched and searched. They looked everywhere but when the sky started turning pink and orange they all knew that they were going to have to stop. Ace clicks a button on his wrist communicator and alerts the rest of his team to come in and meet at the pizza shop, on Slam's request. Each tired, frustrated and disappointed Loonatic land their Jet Packs at roughly the same time and walk into the shop together.

They take a seat in a little booth and pick up a menu each. None where in the mood to speak. The waiter comes and asks them their orders, Ace and Lexi are vegetarian and decide to share a cheese and sauce pizza between them, Ace wanted a Banana milkshake and Lexi asked for Caramel, Slam listed about six pizzas all heavy in meat and a Peppermint milkshake, Tech, Duck and Rev all wanted meat lovers pizza and asked for 2 meat lovers pizza between them, Tech wanted water to drink, Duck wanted a Vanilla milkshake and Rev wanted Strawberry, his favourite. The waiter looked at them all for a brief moment before repeating the order to make sure he didn't miss anything. When all the loonatics agreed he walked away.

The loonatics seemed to cheer up at the thought of getting something to eat and drink and a conversation started, the drinks were brought out first and a warning that one of the ovens wasn't working properly and the pizzas may take a while was announced at the same time. Duck was about to comment to the team about it when Zadavia walked through the door with six strange people in matching blue and silver uniforms walked in. Zadavia took a seat with her team and the six people stood around her in a dome shape. Lexi looked around and saw the whole pizza shop staring at the strange behaviour, she sighed and turned back around. "Good news Loonatics, I can officially say you are on holiday. These people with me are going to look after the city while you are off, and I have arranged accommodation for them." She looked at the happy faces of her team and couldn't help but smile too. "And not to worry about Henry it was their first task here on earth and they succeeded, Morrison…" she points at one of the replacements "speaks fluent Adzi, the language of the Adzians, and was able to find out what was wrong and send them on their way" She smiled at the Loonatics relieved faces. "If ya don't mind me askin' but what was wrong wit de Adzi…whatever dere called" Ace asked interested. "Oh they dropped a precious worship stone on earth and couldn't find it, we located it to a large bin outside of the main shopping centre" The loonatics nodded. Zadavia shook her head and stood up. "I must be leaving, enjoy your holiday loonatics" and with that herself and the replacements walked out single file.

The loonatics began a conversation on what each of them were going to do on the holiday, well mainly Duck and Rev contributed to the conversation, no one else managed to get a word in.

The Pizzas arrived at last and that was when each of them realised how hungry they really were. Each of them didn't hesitate to grab a slice of their desired pizza and gobble it down before reaching for more. It wasn't long before Slam had finished his pizzas and the rest of the team were full. They decided to split the check and walk home. The night was warmish but the breeze was strong and really icy. Ace decided this was the time to make his move. He took Lexi's hand and the two dropped behind the team. Walking slowly and hand in hand, Lexi snuggled into Ace, a blush creeping up her cheeks, Ace who was slightly caught off guard again, had an even deeper blush but played along, playing the old cheesy romance move, he took his jumper off and put it on Lexi whose blush got even darker and her smile even wider. Ace seized his moment, stopping the two he held both of Lexi's hands and looked her in the eyes. "So…uh I was wondering…uh if you would…uh…um…" He was cut off by Lexi who placed her lips on top of Aces. When they parted she answered what she knew he was trying to ask with a "yes".

"You know, you could've just asked, I didn't need your jacket…" She giggles "now my boyfriend is gonna get cold too" Ace smiled blushing, she just called him her boyfriend. She pair walked to the tower in each others embrace, elated. They went into the elevator, they living room was empty so the pair knew they had gone straight to bed, or the lab. Without even thinking the two walked into Aces room (since it was closer) and immediately began taking one another's clothes off, tossing them all over the room. Needless to say the night got a lot more explicit from there.


	7. Awkward

Ace's eyes flutter open, squinting at the light seeping in through the window. He was about to get up when he remember his previous night. A wonderful night that felt so right, he was on his back leaning on his arms and elbow, he looked down to the left of him, he smiled and blushed, he knew they were forever, this was real. She was so beautiful, her small silhouette outlined through the sheet, she was laying on her stomach but her face, covered in her beautiful golden locks was facing him. He moved the curls away from her face so he could kiss her. He slowly pulled his legs from under the covers and crept to his bathroom so have a shower.

Ace walks out of the bathroom his lower half wrapped in a towel, another towel in his hands, drying his top half off. He pulls open his draw and grabs some undies, a plain black T-shirt and a pair of loose fitted jeans, he didn't worry about shoes, he was on holiday. He glances at the figure in his bed before leaving his room for breakfast. Rev and Slam were already up, preparing a holiday special breakfast of pancakes, muffins and fruit salad. "Wow, you've really outdone yourselves, dis looks amazin" Ace said, grinning from ear to ear. "Someone's-in-a-happy-mood-of-course-your-always-happy-but-something-is-different-I-mean-your-super-duper-like-wow-so…" Ace interrupts him. "…happy" Rev finishes. "Yeh, I…had a great sleep" He wasn't sure whether Lexi would be happy with him telling everyone what went down last night. The three sit down grabbing some food. There were also a coffee brew and some of Rev's famous energy shakes situated around the table, Ace grabbed a bit of everything, but stayed with his usual morning coffee. Slam grabbed a lot but went with a strawberry and banana milkshake, Rev also grabs a bit of everything, and takes a glass of his strawberry and banana milkshake. "Dis is amazin' da food is delicious"

Ducks walks out pyjama clad, and scowls at his team mates "It's holiday, meaning you can stay in your pyjamas all day, why are you all changed, its weird?" Receiving glares he sits himself at the table of food. He grabs a plate and loads it with food, before grabbing coffee like Ace, unable to break that habit. "Wow this doesn't taste half bad" Duck says through a mouthful of muffin. "Courtesy of Rev and Slam" Ace states. Rev and Slam grin sheepishly.

Meanwhile Lexi wakes up to the sun shining in her eyes, slightly disorientated she looks around the room that wasn't her. She then thinks back to her previous night, one she will never forget. She smiles, realising she has no clothes and last nights ones were dirty she grabs one of Ace's from his draw. It drops to knees, she is quite a short person and Ace is quite tall. She put her undies back on and without thinking walks out of Ace's room heading for her own so she can have a shower, a very silly move as Tech rounds the corner from his lab, almost running into the bunny herself. Lexi's heart races and she knew she had just given away her nights activities. Tech looks at her weirdly, noticing where she came from and what she was wearing. "Uh…morning Lex, uh…what are you doing?" He was confused but started to see what she was hiding. It just made things even more awkward. Lexi's cheeks were tomato red and she really had lost her voice. Tech shakes his head, deciding to try take the awkwardness away and deal with Ace about it. "Uh…we are all adults here Lexi" Now his cheeks go red, that line really didn't do good, it sounded better in his head. Uh…right…yes…that we are, um…if you don't mind" Lexi says still embarrassed and Tech moves aside so Lexi can get to her room. Tech walks to breakfast as if he had seen a ghost, while Lexi runs the second Tech was out of sight, punching in her combination for her room, her fingers fumbling, still shaking from her run in with Tech. The door clicks open and she literally falls into her room, landing on her knees. The door clicks shut and she leans against it remembering her awkward encounter, trying to find a way to avoid all contact with Tech EVER again. She stands up and walks into her bathroom, instead of a shower she decides on a bath, it takes longer, and she has a lot of time to kill.


	8. Mistakes

Tech walks into the main eating and living area, still feeling awkward. Seeing Ace he scowls at him. Tech's presence shatters the mood in half. Ace left pondering the glare, the rest doing the same. Tech sits next to Rev and begins filling his plate a look of annoyance on his face. Annoyed Duck shifts, then leans on his hands staring intently at Tech. Tech rolls his eyes, getting very angry. He wasn't sure why he was angry, he had no feelings for Lexi, and Ace loved her, but Lexi was like the little sister he never had and Ace, well he is the leader, he cant go around doing things like that. His thoughts push him over the edge. He stands up, the chair toppled over by his quick sudden movement. Ace rises too, annoyed at Techs behaviour. He speaks "Well, since you have come in an' destroyed da mornin I think an explanation is in order" His voice full of authority. "Me, I'm the one with explaining to do, you mister have to explain your 'encounter' with Lexi, then I'll talk" Ace's mouth drops, and he turns to anger. "What myself an Lexi did or didn't do is none of your beeswax, I don't even know where you got dis information from" He was yelling now, the other loonatics, kind of grasping the situation but were still confused remained silent and shocked. " I saw Lexi, with YOUR shirt on, walking out of YOUR room being very awkward and she knew I knew, ask her yourself" Tech was yelling too, his muddled thoughts conveyed very clearly to the angered bunny. Aces smashes his plate, white glass shattering everywhere he gives Tech the dirtiest stare and stomps off toward the elevator, getting away before he did anything else.

Tech and the others remain standing in the middle of the glass. Rev moves first running towards the pantry to get the dustpan and broom. Slam begins to clear the table, no one was eating anymore, it was the worst possible holiday already. Duck takes the eye mask off his head and walks off to his room annoyed, Tech moved a little to allow Rev to clean the plate, he had never been like this before, he was so annoyed that even inventing a new invention wasn't going to help. Tech and Ace were best friends, he had a feeling that was about to change, he may have provoked it, but it wasn't his fault it was Aces and Lexi's, the responsible ones, the ones that destroyed the team with one event that needn't happen. He knew Lexi had heard the whole thing, she wouldn't leave the room ever, she would embarrassed and Tech had done that to her, but she needed to know also that her actions were inappropriate, he just couldn't believe it. He stormed to his room, to be alone, something he really needed.

Lexi, still in her bath sighed. She was cold as the water had cooled significantly, yet it was a better place to be than anywhere else. No one could see or talk to her, so she was fine. However, Ace, she was angry at him, what else did he expect, he had never reacted like that and it kinda scared her to know what Ace could be capable of if he was angry. She sighed again, he would never hurt her, right. But Tech was his best friend and he had no trouble putting him down and ruining everything, whats to say he would do it to her. She stopped her train of thoughts right there, Ace would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially herself. She stood up and pulled the plug out, she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it before walking out of her bathroom. She chose a plain pink sleeved shirt and a pair of trackies, she wasn't in the mood for anything else. She pulled a book from her bookshelf and began reading, unaware that she was being talked about by Rev and Slam.

The two were still surprised by the information they received this morning, and could see entirely where Ace and Tech had come from, they were just confused why such a smallish thing could be so bad, the fight would have destroyed the friendship and Lexi's confidence in everybody. It was a mess, both of them would prefer to be continuing their jobs as superheros than be in the mess they were in. " So… we er…knew Ace and Lexi liked each other, do you think they took it too far" Slam said(I want people to know what Slam is saying so it will be in English not Slam gibberish) " I-don't-know, -I-wish-it- never-happened-but-I-think-Ace-and-Tech-took-it-too-far" Rev sighed. I think Tech had a point, I mean it was silly and pointless" Slam replied back. "What-there-are-no-rules-that-said-this-couldn't-happen-I-mean-poor-Lexi-it-was-a-moment-and-it-wasn't-any-of-our-business-Ace-was-right-to-stand-to-his-personal-life" Rev said quite angrily. Now Slam was angry too. "Yeah, well take a look at what there romance has done the team already, I mean now you're taking sides too. "Like-you-aren't-your-just-as-bad" Rev ran out now annoyed at the one person he believed he would never be annoyed by. Slam stood back, those two stupid bunnies destroyed everything the team managed to create, why couldn't Rev see that. He was annoyed, everyone was annoyed, things couldn't get any worse, or could they.


	9. Accidents happen when forced

A week had passed since the huge argument. Lexi was barely seen, and couldn't speak to anyone, not even Ace. Duck, for the first time kept well away from the drama. Ace was still furious, and Rev remained by his side, the two forming a friendship through anger at the rest of the team. Tech and Slam had done the same thing, like all of them were rebounding using one another. The tower was unpleasant for anyone to be in or near. They were all up, and surprisingly in the same room, making their own break fast, Lexi was quickest, she hadn't been eating and she just grabbed a glass of apple juice before heading back to her doom hole, her room. The rest, who watched the poor, and obviously depressed little bunny, all the way, each guilty in knowing they helped escalate the situation into something irreversible, each surprised she hadn't quit and left the team. She never talked about her family, maybe her brothers every now and then, but parents seemed a touchy subject to the bunny, so no one ever approached her about it in fear their crowning jewels would be harmed. Once she was gone the others continued their silent routine.

Lexi in her room, slowly drank her juice, she didn't even feel peckish, she was fine. She hadn't showered either and her pj's probably weren't very good to the nose. But she didn't care, she was ashamed, she wanted to run away from the only family she had, but she couldn't, she had no where to run too. She really didn't want to be Lexi Bunny anymore, she wanted to be gone, the person no one remembers. Her thoughts just made her sadder, she knew she wasn't okay, but told herself she was okay to make herself feel better, it kinda worked, but not really.

Ace remained hurt by the way Tech had come down on him, he was even more hurt by the way this whole thing was effecting Lexi, by the way she was going he really wasn't sure why she hadn't packed her bags and left, she never talked of her family, he did, however know that she had five older brothers, she was the youngest and only female, apart from her Mum, that's if she lived with her, he wasn't sure. Maybe she was dead, or her Dad, he was curious but now really wasn't the answer. In fact there was no easy way to ask someone if their any of their parents are dead, what if the answer was yes. Now he was over thinking into something that wasn't even true, heck, he'd probably forget the thought by tomorrow. "Gah, dis whole tings a mess" he spoke to no one in particular, but he was walking down the hall to the training room, he was at Lexi's door, she heard him. Through the door he could hear muffled sobs starting from the bunny he knew was in there. It made him feel worse. He stopped at her door, then shuffled a little, before knocking three quick, quiet taps. The sobs stopped and he heard movement, he knew she was right near the door. "Who is it?" was all Ace heard, it was quiet too. "Its…ah…me, Ace, is everyting alright?" He heard her cry again. "No, Ace its not, everything is too hard, Ace will this end, was it really worth it, I'm sorry I ruined everything, I should've been more careful" Lexi just blurted everything that her little head had repeated many times. Ace's frown grew. "Lexi, let me in…please" He was concerned now, too hard, he repeated in his head. He didn't expect her to allow him access, but really, she was desperate, she needed contact with someone, she was going mental. The heavy metal doors clicked and slid apart, revealing to Ace a broken Lexi. He couldn't help himself, a lone tear fell down his face at the sight of the usually bright Lexi, to the dark, and honestly smelly Lexi. Lexi stared at him, he never cried, was he really THAT upset with her. "Oh Lexi" Ace said with a saddened smile. He wrapped his arms around the little bunny, he missed her, he needed her, but he needed her to be strong, she was very weak. He picked the bunny up and walked her to her bed, laying her down and kissing her passionately, when they broke, as instructed her to have a shower and she did as she was told. Once finished, she walked out towel clad, Ace smiled.

Ace gestured her to him, with a little hesitation she sat down with him. He had her wooden brush in his hand, he moved behind her and began stroking her golden tresses with brush. When he was done he picked a coloured random shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and undies and a bra, and he walked into her bathroom.

Once she had dressed herself up and called Ace out, Ace took her hand and led her out of her room, towards the elevator and out of the building, he walked to his bike, and they both climbed on. As they put their helmets on Ace spoke, "I'm takin ya out ta lunch, my treat" He smiled, and she smiled back.

Ace's lunch treat included heading down to the best and grabbing some chips from a fish and chips store,(they are vegetarian) and then walking along the beach to an ice-cream shack and getting double scoops of chocolate ice-cream. Ace was very happy she accepted everything he fed her, he would have put a fight up otherwise. Lexi was just thinking about how much she needed Ace, and how even though their little night ruined a lot she was still able to be with Ace and Ace seemed content in keeping her healthy, someone really did care, the rest of her team mates cared but they didn't share the same bond Ace and herself found themselves with, the night just signed their love to one another and it actually meant a lot to the two bunnies, even if they didn't fully understand it yet. Ace noticed Lexi's smile as it spread across her face, today had been worth everything, Lexi seemed to be returning to the strong hearted bunny the team loved to know. Ace the two made their way back down the beach they laughed and held hands, being the cute couple everyone loves to see, Lexi stopped a few times to pick up shells she found interesting and didn't even realize that they nearly walked past the parked bike, until Ace snapped out of his happy world, alone with Lexi and pulled her towards their ride. He gave Lexi her helmet and put his on too, before clambering onto his bike, with Lexi following on afterwards, she gripped Ace tightly around his waist and hugged the back of him like she was about to lose him, and the two started their journey back home, the place Lexi loved, but now hated at the same time.

A figure, covered in a black robe with red streaks down the side, flew after the two love bunnies, he obviously had the power to levitate himself off the ground, but he was still unseen by his prey, he stayed considerably far away from the two, but close enough to see them. Since this dark figure could fly, the press and camera crews instantaneously found themselves writing and filming the creature trying to pick up a great headline, it worked people all over acmetropolis were tuning on the figure, some of these watchers happened to be the loonatics.

The four loonatic guys were all in the lounge room, the news was on but no one really was paying much attention, being caught in the worlds of their heads. But when the reporter began to grow excited the loonatic guys couldn't help but turn their heads towards the screen. On it they saw the dark figure, and were even about to run off and prepare to attack it, but stopped themselves when they remembered that they were on holidays. So they just watched like every normal citizen in Acmetropolis. They all jumped when the figure raised its arm and fired a black and red beam towards the wheel of… Ace's motorbike. They four looked at each other horrified expressions as they saw the leader and his second in command come ricocheting off the bike, plummeting into the ground, Ace head first and would've been killed with out his helmet, and Lexi, frail, little Lexi who funnily went flying backwards seemed to squish her shoulder and arm in the process, the four didn't watch anything else, they were already in an aircraft flying towards the incident, each wanting the dirt bag behind bars, if it was the last thing to happen in their lives.


	10. Uh Oh Spaghetti Oh

The two were on their bike content with the presence of the other person. It wasn't very fair when it took about five seconds to send the two flying, in different directions, shocked and unprepared, I guess that's what a surprise attack really is. Ace crashes into the floor he felt some pain on the top of his head, and heard the helmet break, he neck received a little strain and his back curled up quick oddly, it took him a few seconds to recover from the unexpected impact, but he got up, he had to find, as he rose up the his head started pounding, and his eyes shut, surprisingly he seemed to be okay everywhere else which was more than luck, but his head hurt and he felt dizzy, so he went straight onto his knees. But when he remembered his purpose, to find his girlfriend, all the pain in the world wouldn't have stopped this bunny. His eyes opened and he stood up, looking around his surroundings, he saw Lexi, unconscious laying on the floor on her back, blood pouring out a gash in her shoulder or arm, Ace froze at the sight of her state, the next thing he knew he felt a pain on his right leg and he toppled over, in pain, he was then grabbed by the ears and yanked up, held in the air facing who he supposed his attacker was, he was even more startled by the fact that he knew this person, and hated him very much, it was his director, the guy who tormented him, trying to reach his dream of fame, good thing he found a new way to be heard, and it also included helping people, another think Ace loved. This guy, this thing, tried breaking him everyday, and failed all the same, just like he was today, and Ace uses the man to pull himself up and through the mans arms, yanking his ears out, and he landed perfectly on his feet, reaching to pull his sword out, only it wasn't there. Ace threw a kick instead and jumped backwards, the rest of the team minus Lexi, who the rest of the team accidentally forgot about due to seeing Ace attacking, in a clearly weakened position, Ace, for the first time, stepped back, allowing his team to lead themselves into battle, his main concern still remained Lexi, and he ran to her the second he could.

The puddle of blood had spread even more and Ace knew her blood levels were now critical, he ripped a piece of his shirt off and tried to find the source of the bleeding, carefully, but quickly feeling her arm and shoulder till he found the large deep hole just under her shoulder, he cleaned the wound a bit with the cloth and ripped more off his shirt to suffice as a bandage until Tech could fix her even more, it would be awkward when she woke up, if she woke up to find that Tech helped her and it was Ace who hurried him up, but Tech was all they had. After tying the cloth tightly to her arm, Ace ran and literally pulled Tech away from the fight, dragging him to Lexi, who he hadn't noticed till now. Considering Ace was pulling him closer to the doe meant that Ace thought it was serious and he usually gets that stuff right, and seeing the pool of blood Tech's eyes widened in fear, that much blood wasn't good, it was lethal and he gestured, face pale for Ace to help him carry her to the ship. The two walked on and without even telling the rest of the team, they flew away.

Slam, Duck and Rev, were confused as the three flew away without them, no warning no nothing, and they all began to worry terribly, although they had to contain it, they were still in battle, it was lucky when the six fancily dressed people Zadavia had introduced as their 'replacements' came running toward the scene, and even shooed the three loonatics away, which they accepted, running towards their tower unsure of what it would hold.

The ship landed and Ace carried Lexi out following Tech, who hurriedly opened door after door until they found themselves in the medical wing of the tower. Ace carefully placed Lexi on a crisp white bed and stood next to her staring at her as if the gaze would make it all better. His gaze was interrupted when Tech ushered the leader out of the room and sat him on a waiting chair. He was so worried he was dizzy from the worrying and couldn't tell but was probably hyperventilating, he didn't even notice the others arrive until Rev began pacing quickly and Duck yelled for him stop, because it was annoying. Ace looked at the team and a tear left his eye, rolling down his furry cheek, he was caught off guard when Rev hugged him, but he accepted it anyway.


	11. An Insight to Duck

It had been a couple of hours, Duck and Slam had found themselves asleep, Ace was wide awake trying to figure out what he could've done. Rev read his thoughts. "Ace, there was nothing you could've done, just be thankful you weren't killed" Ace almost glared at Rev, but refrained, the Bird was only trying to make sure he was mentally stable, which he knew he wasn't. "I…know Rev, Its just…Lexi…she may not…you know…" He was cut off by the door to the medical room sliding open, revealing a tired and overworked Tech. Ace and Rev zoomed over, Ace almost beating Rev, Slam and Duck waking from the commotion. Once they were all gathered Tech gave a weary smile. "She's, she's okay, stable, yes stable. Um She lost a lot of blood, luckily I have the same blood type I transferred my blood over to her, I am okay, regeneration remember" He added the last part from the looks he had received. All the Loonatics shared the same relieved, exhausted expressions. " She is on antibiotics, morphine and a drip, she lost a lot of fluids, truth is…she's not out of the dark, she is stable, in a coma, but barely, she may not even make the night…I…I'm so…so sorry…I did everything I could and can, she has a broken collar bone, a dislocated and shredded shoulder, her upper arm shredded the most and an artery in the arm was torn, that's where all the blood loss came from, she also broke a rib from the impact of the ground" Tech finished, now that he had said the list of problems out loud, he realised the impact of it all, Ace was already tearing up and seemed frozen, the other Loonatics were pale and looked as if they were about to throw up, Slam bursts into tears, Rev followed suite. Duck now seemed as if he was struggling to hold the tears back. Tech feels a tear stream down his face, he feels shaky and just drops to his knees, he was the one who had seen things not as worse and people not making it, he knew her chances were slim, but slim meant there still was a chance. Ace spoke up "Can we…can we see her?" Tech nodded still looking at the ground, Ace was the only one who moved to the door, the others feared too much what they'd see.

As the doors closed behind him Ace sees the figure, his girlfriend, on the bed he had placed her on earlier. She had wires everywhere and beeping was coming from what he assumed was the life support. He pulled a chair up and sat as close to her as he could get. The tears came out, heavier now, unstoppable, the look of her wasn't right, at all. The bright, happy, bubbly, in love bunny he was with a few hours ago was not the bunny in front of him now. She was pale and looked worse than any dying person in any movie looked, Ace for once actually feared the worse, he was always a glass half full guy, but know, he just had no motivation to be happy.

No one had come into the medic room, Ace had stayed in the room, he couldn't leave, no one else could do what Ace believed was right, he couldn't leave her because she didn't deserve to be alone in a time like this, and if she were to die Ace was there, she wouldn't die alone. The others just sat in the lounge area, silently, the mood was so dark and sad Tech was the worse, he saw her at the real bottom of her life, Duck was destroying himself, he was thinking of all the annoying and mean things he said and he did to her, and how badly he could take them all back, or that she would come back and he could continue to be annoying, some of the things he did made her smile, he also did the annoying things because he knew that without someone to yell at they would all go mad and the angst the team build up during and after missions could have torn the team apart, plus he liked the bad boy reputation, he never had that before, he was always a loner and lazy, never got out much, never had a reason to, his Dad never wanted him, he was a mistake, and his father never lasted a minute without reminding him this, he never acted out of line, like he had to prove to his Dad his worth, his mother was nicer, she cared, and although never declined the fact that he was a mistake he knew she loved him truly, and tried to convince him that Duck was worth everything that they had gone through. Home was hell for him, the team know this, unbeknownst to the Duck , Lexi had asked the team to just go with Duck's egotistical ways, Duck never had that chance before, but Duck always really wanted to be the best, as if being a superhero wasn't good enough to please his Dad. Duck stirred from his thoughts, this was not about him right now, his little sister was dying and there was nothing anyone could do, but just pray she pulls through, it was all up to her now. A tear escaped. Duck had never in his life cried infront of his friends, he always teased it was a sign of weakness. The team all looked Duck over, and all of them started crying again.


	12. Awakened

Lexi stilled hadn't aroused from her unconsciousness, however her wounds had started to heal, the initial threat, dying, was no longer an issue, she had recovered enough. What actually threw the Coyote was that she should have woken up by now, everything should have healed just fine, he was quite frantic about it, he had no idea what he must have missed, well what he thought he had missed. Tech was a qualified Doctor but hadn't studied the subject any further, to him, his Doctor studies were a hobby of his a while ago, but he was thankful for the interest he had a while back, the knowledge had come in handy a lot and he liked being the hero to his friends, but when he didn't know what to do he could send himself into bouts of panic and stress and he didn't sleep at all, not that he slept much anyway. He had conducted every possible test needed and nothing came back, she was just not waking up, but still alive.

It had been four days since the incident and the mysterious floating man hadn't made himself known. Ace hadn't left Lexi's side the whole time and barely slept only eating when worried team-mates forced food down his throat. Ace was a mess. The rest of the team barely managing either, it wasn't the same without their clumsy sister/girlfriend. Ace has stopped crying, now he was moping, even when Tech said she was in the clear Ace wouldn't rest until she was smiling and being bubbly again.

The sliding doors open to reveal Duck, he had visited everyday and wanted to make sure she was okay, he wanted her to be okay so badly, so he could apologise for his behaviour towards her as a team mate and a female, some of the comments that left his mouth had been very feminist and he had spent the past four days and three nights remembering every single comment made, and he was still going. He took a seat over the other side of the bed, Ace and Duck began talking, Duck asking if she was still okay, and Ace replying with his "Yeh…sorta" Then they would just talk about the things they loved about her and the things they would do to make her feel better. Then Duck would thank Ace for the chat and would leave and lock himself in him room. Today was no different, on his way out however he glanced back at Ace and told him to cheer up, Ace glared at Duck and Duck felt really stupid and left for his room, now he had another thing to dwell on.

Ace looked wearily back at where Duck was before, then back at the love of his life, lying peaceful and the pain in his chest began pounding again.

"I love you Lexi, wake up please" he kissed her hand. Tech walked in to check her vitals…again, happy with the results, asked Ace if she had awoken or moved, and Ace gave the same reply as always, 'no'. He was actually annoyed, why wont she wake up, he thought.

Lexi was unbeknownst to everyone half conscious, she could hear everything, and had been able to for what she believed had been forever, but had only been from the day before. She was so scared, relieved that no one thought she was dead, but no one knew she was awake, well she believed she was awake, she was stuck, she couldn't move any part of her body, she felt like she was glued to the surface below her, she was panicking and didn't know how long it would last. She managed to calm herself, enough to think properly, she thought really hard about waking up, and she used all of her force to push her body up, to no avail, however she a small amount of light above her head, it looked far away, but she decided she should try to grab it, the more she tried the closer the light came and she finally felt she was doing something productive, finally the light was in front of her and her eyes flickered open.

Ace almost jumped at the movement and Tech walked over from the other side of the room to see what had startled the bunny. He almost yelled and leaped for joy, refraining himself, putting the Doctor face on and approached the now awake, and smiling, female bunny. He couldn't hide the smile himself. "You okay, you gave us all a scare" Lexi nodded, unable to find her voice yet, she couldn't remember the ordeal to wake up, but her voice still wouldn't work.

The rest of the team were summoned into the room, Lexi was a little embarrassed from all the attention and hugs and flowers, the team stored a stash for when she woke up. They spent a few hours explaining to her what had happened and then just talked, laughing and smiling, for the first time since Lexi had been almost killed. Duck chose to speak up when the mood had lightened. He began apologising to Lexi, mentioning countless times when he had been rude and mean to her, it even turned into an apology to the rest of the team. Lexi smiled cutting him off before all the memories sent him into a hysterical fit. "Duck, its okay, sometimes others have to put up with others because they care, we care, and we forget those moments, you've created great memories for us, and cheered us up when there seems like there is no way to be happy again, your personality who you are, yes, can get up our noses a little, but if you weren't you, bad situations would be worse, we need our Duck" Lexi smiled at the awestruck water foul, the team all nodding in agreement, Duck pulled everyone into a group hug, then turned back into Duck. "That…never happened" he smiled along with everyone else. And their conversation continued.


	13. Healing

A few days had passed and Lexi was feeling well enough to walk and get up with some persisting arguments, mainly trying to convince Ace. Her comments usually involved how bored she is or how much she hates hospitals, and finally Ace gave in to her, not wanting to make her any unhappier. Ace now made, in his head, Lexi his priority. Lexi still was unable to comprehend that she nearly didn't wake up. Lexi was still in her clothes she wore the Tuesday before, today was Tuesday, she had been in the medical wing for an entire week, no wonder she just needed to do something. Ace helped Lexi up from her bed, Lexi blushing. "You sure your okay, Lex, what bout your rib" Ace spoke, clear concern laced in his voice. "Yes Ace, stop worrying" Truth was, her rib still hurt, probably the most, her arm was resting in a sling, her shoulder was taped with medical breathable tape, an invention of Tech's, if he were to bandage her, he'd have to wrap it around her chest area, both he and Lexi wouldn't be comfortable with that, so specifically for Lexi, Tech made breathable tape.

Lexi hobbled her way to her door with Ace, smiling, she punched in her combination and her door opened. She turned to Ace kissing him on the cheek and hobbled into her room alone. Ace really wanted to walk Lexi into her room, but stopped, Lexi went through hell before and Ace was going to lie low with Lexi for now. He just wanted to make sure she was okay every second of the day, he already thought he lost her, and they were the worst days of his life. He sighed and walked back into the living area, he and Tech had both forgiven each other mentally and were already back to talking, Rev and Slam had also apologised to each other and were back to being friends and laughing. Ace smiled at the sight, he was happy the team had found their peace again, a pity Lexi nearly died in order for it to happen, lucky things worked out for the best. He grabbed beer out of the fridge, he could finally, kind of relax, he was on holidays after all. The other males grabbed themselves a beer and joined Ace in relaxing on the sofa, chatting between swigs of beer.

It felt good to remove her dirty and bloody clothing, and the water was amazing, best bath ever, she knew what happened to her had mended the friendships within her team and was glad everything had turned out okay, but she knew when they returned to crime fighting, she was going to be even more protected and she really wasn't looking forward to it. She pushed the negative thoughts away, she had survived the unsurvivable, she felt invincible. Once she had thoroughly cleansed her self, and felt fresh enough, she climbed out of the tub, forgetting her injury, she stood a little too fast and the pain throbbed, her hands instinct was to touch the area, the pain slowly died as she bent over. Slowly she stood a little taller until she was at her full height. She wrapped the towel around her and walked into her room, she wasn't in the mood for clothes, she went straight for pyjamas, choosing short sleeved white top, with pink polka dots and a pair of long, pink stripy pants, made of light summery material, since it was spring and heating up. Pleased with the outfit, she began brushing her hair. See clothing herself was a struggle with one arm and the other really sore, she ended up having to bite her lip through the pain, but she found it impossible to brush her hair with one arm, she had lots of knots and it really hurt.

'Maybe Ace can help' she thought. Happy with her decision she wandered into the living area, with her brush. Seeing the team laughing and chatting made her happy, but she couldn't laugh along, it hurt her rib too much. She found it took more strength to stop yourself from laughing then it took to actually laugh. "Morning, I mean…uh, what ever the right saying would be to say, what time _is_ it." The loonatics all turned to see Lexi, Tech spoke up, "It would be good evening, its five pass six, on the 9th of October" Tech added the last part trying it as a joke, Lexi actually didn't know the date, "Thank you, wait, I was in that dreaded place a week?" She hated hospitals, mainly because morgues generally were in them, even though the tower didn't have a morgue, and she knew it, she had just generalised her hatred on all things similar or the same as hospitals. "uh, yes, see our worry too" Tech finished, a chuckle escaping from the mayhem of the week. Ace noticed the hair brush and looked quizzically at her. "Eh, what's wit da brush Lex" Lexi sheepishly smiled, and a smile crept on Ace's face too, knowing her situation. He beckoned her to him, taking the brush off her, the team caught on after slight confusion, then grinned at the couple, and Lexi's cuteness. "We get pizza for dinner" Slam asked. "I am hungry too Slam" Lexi replied. "So pizza then?" Tech confirmed, "I'll order" he suggested. No one disagreed, knowing what everyone ate he went straight to the phone on the wall in the kitchen.

The pizza arrived and Ace had finished brushing Lexi's hair, he quickly put her hair up in a plait, surprising not only Lexi, but the rest of the males as well. Noticing the stares he shrugged his shoulders, "I have horses, my Mum taught me how to plait der manes." This excited Rev, "I _love_ horses, we should go see them, would your Mum and Dad mind?" Rev was already excited and Ace couldn't take that away. "I'm sure I could give my Mum a call" Now everyone was happy, no one had met Ace's parents, they had only met Rev's only, and boy were they a colourful, coyote hating bunch.

The friends ate their pizza, deciding a movie would be a great thing to watch while they were having '_team bonding time__'_ . They chose transformers at Lexi's suggestion, glad it was a movie they would all enjoy. Lexi found herself cuddling Ace, just cause she could, both sneaking small kisses.

The movie had been a blast and the team all headed to bed each in happy moods. Ace and Lexi kissed, quite passionately and headed to their own rooms, no more getting caught, at least not straight away any way.

* * *

**Hello, I havent actually talked to my readers, so I thought I would start.**

**Well I hope you like so far, I try update as often as possible. I would like to hear any views on the story even ideas. **

**In future chapters we are going to get to know Lexi a little more, I have thought up a very troubling past for Lexi and for some reason, I feel Lexi and Duck, should be the two with troubling pasts, I dont know why either.**

**I will also try make Acexi romance spike up a bit, and I am going to try harder to add all the characters in this, it has been very Ace and Lexi centered.**

**Well thats all I have to say I guess, Oh please review, they make my day, and dont be afraid to PM I would love to hear from you**

**Thank you for reading, have a good day**

**~PurpleSparkles~**


	14. Meeting Ace's Family

Tech was first awake. He sat up slowly from his bed, in the two to three years he had been a Loonatic he had only slept in his bed 10 times to his count. He would usually fall asleep in the morning and would always get up at 7 in the morning, and he had learnt to live with it. He would always fall asleep in the middle of working on one of his inventions so the work bench and chair became his bed. It was refreshing to have gone to bed, in a bed, early, only 10:30pm and wake at 6:30am according to his alarm clock. He slid off his bed and went into the en suite bathroom. (All the loonatics have one)  
His shower was a long one for him, 10 minutes, but he was just loving the refreshed, happy feeling he had. He walked out his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and chose a black shirt with Nike written across it and a pair of dark blue jeans and briskly put them on. He gave his head a quick comb through and walked out to the kitchen, grabbing the mail from the slot near the elevator and placing it on the kitchen table where he was going to sit, before he made himself a coffee and a slice of toast and sat down in his desired chair, pulling out the morning paper and reading it, waiting for the team to wake up too.

Ace, Slam and Rev walked out of their rooms, almost in sync, smiling at each other, and greeting each other with 'mornings'. Each were dressed and showered. As they walked into the kitchen, eating area they were greeted by an oddly happy Tech, he was never happy or, awake, in the morning.  
"Good sleep Tech" Ace said. "Yeah, I didn't work in the lab last night and slept in my bed, best sleep in, like, forever!" Rev and Slam were even happier then their usual happy selves, Tech's mood was catchy, it was fantastic. The three walked into the kitchen and grabbed their breakfasts, Rev made his pick-up shake, Slam wanting one too, and both headed to sit down, Rev sitting next to Tech and Slam next to Rev. Tech had put his paper down to start a conversation to Rev and Slam about horses. Ace grabbed some carrot juice and a slice of toast and sat in the middle chair opposite Rev. He just watched the three have an excited conversation about horses, which reminded him to call his mum. Ace glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it was 7:17, which was a bit earlier for him.

Lexi was just in the middle of getting changed when a knock at her bedroom door startled her. "Ah, who is it?" She asked. "Its me Duck, I am out of shampoo, do you have any I can borrow?" Lexi smiled at Ducks question. "Sure, hold on, I am getting changed, wont be a tick" she hurriedly put on her pink T-shirt with an owl on it, and her black cotton long pants, and dashed to her bathroom for her shampoo and ran to open the door to Duck. Duck, who was leaning on the wall next to her door, jumped off the wall when she opened her door. "Morning Duck" Lexi acknowledged. "Uh, yeah, morning Lex, have a nice shower?" Lexi blushed a bit, unsure why and replied "Yeah, it was a lovely shower, heres the shampoo you asked for" She handed Duck the bottle of creamy white shampoo to Duck. 'Thanks, I will see you at breakfast then" and Duck walked down the hall to his room. Lexi retreated back to her room. All of her injuries had healed a little more from her sleep, yet not enough to be able to lift her arm that she had injured the most. She sighed and decided to get Ace to redo her hair later, she was hungry.

The four boys in the kitchen had finished their drinks and food, when Lexi walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She received 'mornings' from all four and morning-ed them back, walking into the kitchen to get a coffee and some toast. She took her seat next to Ace. He gave her a little peck on the lips and held her close before she broke away to drink her coffee. Rev restarted the horse conversation, asking Lexi if she liked horses and she replied with, "Yes, only if I am patting them though"

Duck walked out in a pair of denim knee length shorts and a black shirt, he went into the kitchen and got a can of coke and a piece of toast while receiving his mornings and replying to them. He sat on the other side of Ace. "So what are we doing today?" Duck asked. "Well, if I am correct we are going to see my horses, if my parents are okay wit it of course" This caused a jiggle from the excited roadrunner. And with that Ace got up and walked to the phone on the wall to call his mum. He dialed the numbers and waited at the phone began ringing. "Hello, Tina Bunny, who's this?" "Dis is Ace, how are you Mum?" "Ace! I haven't heard from you for over two years, how are you sweetheart? I am good, better now that I know you can still ring" Ace chuckled a bit "I'm fine Mum, I was wonderin if I could come over today, with my team mates too, is dis okay" "Oh Ace honey, its not a problem in the world, I'll get started making refreshments" Her voice full of enthusiasm. "Tanks Mum, don't work too hard eider, we'll be round in about an hour?" he questioned. "Not a problem, it's not soon enough" "Okay tanks Mum, I'll see ya soon" "Okay, love you baby" "Love you too Mum" and he hung up the phone.

Rev raced to Ace and the rest of the team followed with less enthusiasm. "Well are we going, when are we going what should I bring?" Rev said, it took a few seconds to understand what Rev had said to Ace. "Oh, um we are going, we are going in an hour or less if we want to be earlier and we don't need ta bring anyting" Ace replied ticking off the questions Rev asked in his head. Lexi remembered that she needed Ace to brush her hair so she walked up close to him and whispered her request in his ear. He chuckled and nodded. Then they walked to her room, hands linked together. The team watched the two, a bit suspicious of their behaviour but decided to leave it alone, Lexi had already been through enough and was still recovering, plus Ace, he didn't do too well with Lexi unwell and he had been through enough stress and anger from the team. Tech and Rev cleaned the table up, they had gotten quite close through all the drama and were both registering feelings for one another and wanted to spend more time together, however they both didn't think the other felt the same way and it would be very embarrassing admitting gay feelings towards the other and the other not feeling that way. They smiled at each other, getting lost in each others eyes, but snapped out of the behaviour quickly, and grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink for cleaning. Duck and Slam noticed the behaviour but didn't press further and started a conversation about Lexi's good recovery, waiting for the bunnies to return.

With the dishes complete, Lexi's hair brushed and braided again upon Lexi's request they took a mini van with Ace driving, Lexi next to him, Slam and Duck were in the middle area and Rev and Tech in the back, flirting without meaning to. Again making Slam and Duck a little uncomfortable, they would both respect their decision it just felt a little awkward, especially when they were surrounded by team mates in love and they weren't, and they definitely weren't gay, nope no Slam and Duck. The team had left at 7:50 and arrived at Ace's house at 8:10 am.

Ace pulled the van in the driveway, his family must have been waiting as they were all out the front, his Mum, his Dad and his two little brothers. The moment he was out of the car his Mum ran to him and pulled him into a squeezy hug, once she let go of him she made her way to all of Ace's team mates greeting them and introducing herself as Tina Bunny. His Dad gave him a handshake but decided it wasn't enough and pulled him into a hug as well before releasing and patting his son on his back, then he did the same as his wife introducing himself as Gary Bunny, he looked intimidating but his personality was very different, he was a humorous man who liked to make people happy, he was very warm and comforting. Then Ace's little brothers, one 3 and one 8 years old came up to him, he started with his 8 year old brother spinning him around and telling him how big he had gotten, putting him down; he went and hid behind his Mum, and she introduced him as Matthew. Ace then picked up his 3 year old brother, he was only a baby when he last saw him and asked if he remembered him, to which the reply, "you're my brother" came back to him. Ace chuckled a little and told his team mates his brother's name was Lachlan and they walked into Ace's home.

It was quite a large house but the furnishing made it feel cosy and homely, it was open plan, the door opened to the lounge room, the kitchen was in the far end of the room, and the kitchen was on the side of the dinning room. There was a opening, which led to the bedrooms and bathrooms and the playroom/gamesroom and the laundry which had a door to lead outside. Which was where the Loonatics were guided too. Outside was lovely. There was a pool and a swing set, a small deck enough for seating and a BBQ, the deck led from the door and down the grass area with the swing set. They walked past that area and through a gate into a stable area, where two horses were happily munching on some hay in his pen. "Ace honey, you can play with the horses as you like, we will leave you to it, and when your ready I am making some refreshments for you and your lovely friends. Lexi was feeling a little intimidated by the horses and she knew she wasn't going to be able to ride the horses with her injury decided she would meet Ace's family properly. "Hey, I don't think its best I stay here, how about I help you out Mrs Bunny?" She was a bit nervous, but Ace smiled and used this chance to tell his family about his girlfriend. "Okay Lex, it might be good for my girlfriend to get to know my parents better any way" Ace smiled. "Oh yes, I would love to meet Ace's girlfriend" Matthew piped in, before hiding behind his mothers legs again. Lexi had gone bright red. "Yes, we'd love to meet you properly, I could use some help most definitely" Tina exclaimed excitedly. Lexi calmed down and Ace kissed her goodbye before she walked away with his parents.  
"So, who's up for some horse ridin?"

* * *

**Hello, this was a long chapter and I found it hard to write it for some reason**

**Also I am all for TechXRev and I have no trouble with gay people, I respect it, and my cousin is gay and she is lovely. But I am not very good at writing TechXRev fluff so I will stay pretty basic and this story is quite centered around Ace and Lexi.**

**I hope you enjoyed and any ideas I would love to hear from you.**

**Have a good day or night**

***PurpleSparkles***


	15. Getting On

Lexi was a little panicked at this stage, now that she was announced Ace's girlfriend the pressure grew and put it all on herself without trying. Lexi, Ace's parents and Ace's brothers walked back inside the house and to the kitchen, well Tina and Lexi did, Gary, Matthew and Lachlan went and sat on the big puffy brown sofa, still at a distance to talk to the females and be comfy all at the same time. "So sweetheart, how long have you and Ace been together for?" Tina asked her voice sweet and genuinely interested. "Well it would be a couple months, yeah, just over two months now" Lexi replied, it hadn't been the greatest two months, but it had been about that. She smiled hiding her thoughts in her head. "Really? Well that's lovely, you seem a very lovely, polite young lady, how old are you?" Tina smiled as she began getting lemons and sugar and a lemon squeezer to prepare lemonade for when the team got back from horse riding. "Oh, I am 19 years old, and I have had my birthday this year already." Lexi smiled back, "Um, is there anything you'd like me to do to help out?" Lexi asked. Tina looked up from slicing her lemons, "actually I was going to make a sandwich platter, all the ingredients are in the cupboard, and make some salad sandwich Ace is vegetarian" she smiled gratefully as Lexi went into the fridge and found it full of sandwich ingredients, grabbing it all, beef, ham, chicken, turkey and salami slices were in the fridge, along with a range of toppings and then the usual salad; lettuce, tomato, carrot, cheese and even beetroot. "Wow, you sure are prepared, plus I am glad Ace is vegetarian, because I am one too, and all this fresh salad looks amazing!" Tina smiled, she didn't turn around she was busy squeezing lemons. "Oh really, got some common ground, that's good, and of course I am prepared only the best for family and friends, you know Lexi, I can tell Ace is head over heels for you, you wont ever hurt him will you, you two seem great for each other, I'd hate for it to be a game to you" It was almost an accusation, but Lexi could see the reasoning. "You have nothing to worry about Mrs Bunny, I swear I love Ace, don't tell him this, its a bit early, but I see my future with him, I love him like I've loved nothing else before" A smile had crept up on Lexi's face, thinking about a future with Ace, Tina and Greg looked at her and knew she wasn't lying, it was undeniably love. The rest of the conversation was about little bits and pieces, both concentrating on their tasks at hand. Greg had decided to put kiddy channels on for Matthew and Lachlan, and was happy to see Lexi talking to Matthew and Lachlan and getting on with them, Greg believed she was absolutely perfect.

"Okay Tech, you can go up foist" Ace announced, he had shown the rest of his friends how to saddle a horse and get on and off, and what to go when it tries to buck anyone off, and Ace knew Tech wouldn't ride long, might as well get him over and done with. Tech got on the horse, named Periwinkle, he was white with a light brown mane and tail, and an occasional brown smudge here and there. Periwinkle was all saddled up and ready, and Tech was a little afraid of the horse, even though he wouldn't be seriously hurt for long anyway with his regeneration powers and what not. Ace got the horse to move and Tech went visibly white, he didn't any faster and did a route around the stables before letting Tech out of his misery. Tech hopped off, grateful for being alive. Duck teleported himself onto the horse, he was next. Duck requested that he didn't need Ace's help and started by himself, he thought it was easy and he wanted to go faster, the horse sensed this and began to canter, Duck not expecting it, fell off the horse, lucky for his teleporting powers. After a long chase to get the horse back Slam went on, the horse managed Slams weight alright and Slam did a couple laps before getting bored and remembering, the faster they finish the faster he gets food, so he returned, and finally Rev was allowed on. Rev practically jumped on the horse and the horse wasn't happy, before Rev could position himself correctly, the horse raced off, and Rev fell onto the ground. Ace, Duck and Slam were on horse catching duty, while Tech rushed to help his friend. Rev's head hurt, he must have hit it on the ground when he fell, other then that he felt fine. Then he saw Tech running towards him. Rev slowly began to get up and Tech helped. "You alright, any broken bones, why didn't you listen to Ace, he said, specifically to you, not to jump on the horse." Tech was just worried at didn't mean his outburst at all. "I'm sorry, you scared me" Rev smiled. "Good to know you care, I think I need an ice pack though, my head kinda hurts."

Ace, Duck and Slam managed to catch Periwinkle after quite a chase, returning the poor thing back into the stables with his friend Zeus, a black pure bred horse that wasn't as people friendly as Periwinkle but Greg wants to race him and he is supposed to be a good racing horse, with training. Ace gave the horses some more hay and put some fruit in their individual stalls. "Feelin better Rev?" Ace questioned, "Uh, yeah maybe an ice pack for my head though, but Tech cleared me of anything serious" Rev smiled grateful for the leaders concern. "Food now? I am hungry" Slam asked, he was very hungry now. "Yeah, I hope Lex fared well with my parents." He chuckled and they guys walked back toward the house.

Lexi put the fifth and final plate of little finger sandwiches on the table and Tina put her three jugs of lemonade on the table before getting some glasses from her cupboard. "Geez Tina, made the girl work, did we really need this much food?" Greg said as he walked over to the food and drinks. "Oh, Lexi offered I wouldn't have minded doing this all myself, besides nothing but the best for my son and he superhero friends" Tina answered grabbing a little sandwich and taking a bite. "The turkey is good, you did good Lexi" Lexi smiled, thankful she got on so well with Ace's family. Greg and the little boys took that line to gran themselves a sandwich, all nodding in agreement. "Yum!" was what was said by Lachlan. "What's so 'Yum'?" Ace quoted walking into the room. "Your girlfriend makes good sandwiches Ace" Matthew said smiling. "Better try one for myself then" Ace said kissing Lexi before grabbing a sandwich and pouring himself a glass of lemonade. "Best sandwich, and tanks Mum for the Lemonade." Tina smiled at her son's praise. Then the rest of the team came in and Rev asked for an ice pack, and having to explain why he needed one.

Every one was happy eating finger sandwiches and drinking freshly squeezed lemonade chatting and talking to each other, well mainly Tina and Greg with all of Ace's childhood stories. "Ace was a typical little boy, he always wanted to be an astronaut and fly to the stars and be the first person to talk to aliens, oh he was so cute, but he's grown up and he is all handsome, and with his first girlfriend" Tina was reminiscing, getting caught up, Lexi blushed at the girlfriend reference, they were all in the living room, the left over food and drink were on the coffee table. Lexi was sitting with Lachlan on her lap, he was very fond of her, Ace had Matthew and Rev sat next to him with Tech next to Rev, Greg sat on a lonesome armchair while Tina sat on the smaller couch with both Slam and Duck next to her. Ace was lost in thought, he was happy Lexi got on his with his family, even Lachlan and Matthew had taken to her, she was playing and chatting with Lachlan whilst staying connected to the rest of teh group conversation, she truly was amazing, he looked at her and was just, he didn't have words he realized he liked her a lot, even loved her, he wanted her to be his, never be with any other guy, should he tell her this, should she know his feelings, maybe she has the same, but what if she doesn't. "You okay Ace?"Lexi asked seeing his expression falter from his previous smile. "H-Hey. yeah sorry lost in thought" He smiled again to prove he was fine. He looked over at the time resulting with everyone's head turn to the clock. "Wow, you guys have been here for a while, not complaining but you arrived at, was it about 9 o'clock?" "Uh yeah, about that Mrs Bunny" Tech replied. The time was now 4 o'clock. "Please, how many times do I have to say, call me Tina" "Oh sorry, Tina" Tech had a sheepish smile on his face. "We should probably get goin, sorry, we have been here for seven hours" Ace said to his parents and in a way to his team mates. "Okay baby, we will come and wave you goodbye though." And they all got up and walked out the door. They all said goodbye, Tina and Greg saying they 'liked this girl' and they headed home, making a pit-stop for dinner, at a little Chinese shop.

* * *

**Well I hope you like, I also hope this isn't getting really boring either, I will try to add some more action-y stuff but I am having major writers block and that's also why why the updating is inconsistent, but I wont be leaving this story and I will update as quickly as possible-no yearly waiting periods- **

**Please review, even constructive critisism is welcome and have a good day or night**

**~PurpleSparkles~ **


	16. I love you too

Chinese was good, they decided to get the food to go and eat it back at HQ so now they were seated in the living area eating rice and soy noodles recollecting their trip to see Ace's family. Rev falling off the horse was most definitely the favourite. Once they devoured their food they separated off to enjoy whatever they wanted and Ace and Lexi headed off to her room.

"I think your parents like me" Lexi started with a smile as she went to sit on her neatly made bed. Ace followed closely, sitting next to her. He gave her a little kiss before saying, "I knew dey would, you are just too amazin" Lexi lightly punched him on the arm, but didn't say anything in return. "So Lex what are de chances of me seeing your parents?" Lexi's face faltered ever so slightly, an action not lost on Ace. "Would your parents like me, are ya scared dat they wouldn't like me?" his voice full of anxiousness. Lexi sighed and kissed him lightly, "Ace, they would love you and be happy for us, it's just...well...they aren't...like...alive" she was struggling to let the words out and once they did she bowed her head looking at her hands wrapped around each other, twiddling them. Ace's face fell, he didn't really know what to say. "Lex, ya know, if ya need to talk about it, I am here, always." He smiled, his perfect smile lightening up the mood, he rubbed the small of her back and she leaned in snuggling into Ace's chest. Tears escaped her eyes, she never had talked about her parents death and here was someone she finally could tell.

She sat herself up and wiped the tears on her arm. "My parents died when I was 16, so did one of my brothers. My parents had to pick him up from a band rehearsal, he used to play the electric guitar..." She giggled, "...he used to drive us all up the wall playing it constantly." Ace smiled as her face lifted from the memory. "Well, they got to Ryan's, that's my brothers name, friends house. My parents always get out of the car and chat with the parents, well Ryan's band mates thought it would be a funny prank to mess with the car, they didn't know what they were doing really, they cut out the breaks. Oblivious my parents and Ryan got in the car and drove home. As they approached a red traffic light my father went to put the breaks on and they didn't work and they crashed into a massive truck, no one stood a chance." Tears threatened to spill, Ace just pulled her in closer. "Well I was home alone and I got a call from the police, the second they said they were the police I knew something had happened to them, and when they actually told me I froze, they actually had to send an ambulance and a police officer to my aid, and I was put in hospital for shock and then they told me what happened and asked if I wanted to press charges, and I didn't, knowing they would be going through enough...so yeah, that's what happened, I lived with my grandparents before the meteor, they are amazing people, love them to pieces" she giggled and looked at Ace, tears all over her face. He kissed her gently on the lips, just a little brush of lips. "I'm sorry Lexi, for your loss, yet you still manage to make me more and more attracted to you, I would have pressed charges I would have been out of control, but you, you still tink logically and for others, it just makes you even more amazing" This time Lexi kissed Ace, it was a warm kiss not as gentle as Ace's but filled with her emotion, Ace happily returned the kiss and they broke for air.

"So bunny, you doin anyting tomorrow?" Ace smirked at her and she smiled back. "Hmm, depends chief what do you have in mind?" Lexi replied playing along. "Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, and we haven't had our foist date yet, so I am requestin you take the entire day off and we spend it togeder, as the best date ever" Ace gave Lexi a little squeeze as he held her in his arms. "Well, I will have to check my diary first..." she was cut off when Ace playfully rolled his eyes at her putting on a mock sad face that had Lexi nearly in tears. She then kissed him, knowing he was only joking but the sad face was too sad. "Oh Ace of course I will, Mr stunt double who's good at making sad faces...but still has the most amazing smile" Ace just hugged her tighter giving her a little peck on the head. After a few minutes Lexi got up and walked to her bathroom, she stopped in the doorway. "Hey Ace, would you mind if you slept in my room tonight?" Ace just smiled. "Lex, I tought you would never ask, I'll just get ready in my room, I'll be a sec" with that Ace walked out her door and to his room.

**WITH LEXI**

****Lexi dabs a little toothpaste on her brush and begins cleaning her teeth. Her mind wanders to Ace, he was so caring and kind and understanding. His kisses were like butterfly wings and her heart leaped with every single one, this feeling was very strong and she was sure she knew why. She loved him. That's right, not liked, not some guy she dumps because he only wants to get in her pants, he was the one he was her only one. She spit the minty foam out of her mouth and rinsed her mouth out, then scrubbed some face wash on her face and splashed it off with water and drying her face after. She walked out of her bathroom and pulled her pink pj's out of her closet, and climbed into her bed and waited for Ace.

**WITH ACE**

****Ace finishes brushing his teeth and washing his face, he walks out of the bathroom and takes his clothes off leaving and puts on a clean pair of boxers. He walks out his room and towards Lexi's. As he just reaches Tech's room the automatic door whooshes open and Tech stands at the door looking unimpressed. "Going somewhere Ace?" Ace scowls at Tech. "Yes, I am, Lexi wants me to sleep with her tonight, in an un-intimate way" Tech still doesn't look impressed. "I don't think so Ace, un-intimate always turns into intimate when two people love each other Ace, you can't put Lexi through anything else and since I'm here I won't let you" It was more of a threat and Ace didn't take it lightly. "Dis has notin to do wit ya Tech, notin will happen but it isn't your place to do or say anyting resulting me and Lexi, do I make myself clear" Ace's voice was loud and dangerous, but Tech didn't flinch. 'God he is so annoying, I can't believe Tech thinks I will hurt her, he is right about one thing though. I do love her' his thoughts weren't pleasant towards Tech, but he couldn't help the smile that crept over his face at the thought, he really loves her. "Oh, is this funny wise guy, ha, do you think that because you're in charge you get to do what you want?" Tech was yelling, his face red from fury. Ace was about to reply when the rest of the team, including Lexi walk out of their rooms. "Can'y a guy get his beauty sleep around here?" Duck's annoyed voice rung out. Lexi looked between Ace and Tech and knew right away what was going on, Duck, Rev and Slam were just worried as another fight was starting. "Duck, shut up and Tech dis is not funny, I don't think I can do whatever I want, no, but I love Lexi and I can be with her if I want to" Lexi blushed a little, and Tech bared his teeth, backing into an attacking stance. Rev and Slam realized Tech was about to attack Ace so they raced to intervene, and in time too as Tech's feet lifted from the ground. Ace was surprised by his actions and Lexi was on the verge of tears. "Whatever, this is stupid, I'm going back to bed" Duck mumbled. "Oh and for your information I think if Ace and Lexi want to get it on, its up to them everyone just butt out, its not our business" that comment surprised everyone. And Ace gratefully smiled at Duck who waved it off and stormed back to bed. Lexi took Ace's hand and led him to her room. "Night guys, and by the way, we are not going to 'get it on'" Lexi said bending her fingers on her free hand for emphasis.

Once the love bunnies were snuggled in Lexi's bed, they kissed. "I love you too Ace" and with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I am so sorry this has taken this long to update, I know where this story is going, I just dont know how to get there so please bare with me.**

**I hope you liked, this wasn't my worse chapter so thats okay, I would really like to know if you guys like it though so please review they make it easier to write when I know what you guys are thinking.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day or night, by for now :)**


	17. Date Morning

**As much as I wish the Loonatics belonged to me, they don't...so I must reluctantly say my disclaimer Enjoy the rest of the chapter however :D**

**I must also thank my reviewers thank you so much and I am glad you want me to continue writing more chapters, so thank you all. Oh and I am sorry if you think Tech is acting WAY out of character I am trying to make him like a very a protective brother, sometimes they don't think about what they are doing**

* * *

The light shone through the open curtains hitting his eyes as they fluttered open, he goes to sit up but can't, a certain female bunny's head was laying on his exposed torso. Ace smiles to himself. _How lucky am I_, he thinks. He was a little dazed from waking up in a room other than his own but he could sure get used to it if it meant sleeping with her every night. He decides that he needed a shower so he carefully moves her head off his chest, trying and failing at not waking Lexi, as he is off the bed her figure wiggles a little and then her green eyes open squinting at the light seeping in from the window she was supposed to close before bed. She rolls over and notices Ace grinning at her, "Sorry I woke ya der Lex" Lexi laughed it off. "Don't lose time over it Chief" Ace leans in and kisses her lightly on the forehead, when he goes to lift his head she pulls him in for a kiss on her lips, a little more passionate than Ace's. Lexi sits herself up on her bed and smiles at Ace as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes. "And where were you going Mr lets spend the day together?" Ace laughs at her words. "I was hopin you were gonna let me use your shower" "Well, no I am afraid you cannot shower in my shower without me supervising" Ace lifts and eyebrow at her. "You wanna join me Lex?" it was a mock question, Lexi knew that but played along. "Yep sure do" and she hoped off the bed walking to the bathroom. _I have the best girlfriend ever_, thought Ace and followed suite.

Tech spent his night in his lab, not getting much work or sleep done. His behaviour was probably unacceptable yet he had some kind of instinct to make sure Lexi was okay and that Ace didn't hurt her. He knew Ace wouldn't hurt her, didn't he? They were supposed to be best friends yet Ace's behavior wasn't right, was it? They were in a relationship, she wouldn't let Ace so anything to her anyway so why was he so angry with Ace? These questions floated around his mind for the entire night and he couldn't think of the answers at the time. He still couldn't think of the answers, he finally left his lab in need of more caffeine, he walked out from the hallway and into the kitchen dinning area, Slam, Duck and Rev were already up eating breakfast silently, Ace and Lexi weren't in the room. That angered the Coyote more, he sighed, this attitude really wasn't him at all and he hated fighting, why was he the one doing most of it lately, he walked past the table and into the kitchen putting his used cup under the coffee machine and watched at the brown liquid trickled into the cup, he poured the milk in his cup and added 3 sugars to sweeten the bitter flavour. He took his coffee and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the middle of the bench and sat next to Rev who was next to Slam and Duck sat alone on the other side, hands supporting his head as he looked into his now cold coffee.

The four sat at the table in awkward silence, until Tech spoke up. "Look guys, I'm sorry I don't know why I am being like this and I hate it, I don't really want to hurt Ace and if you didn't pull me away and I did something to him I wouldn't have been able to live with myself so I owe you an apology, but I am curious as to what you guys think of their intimacy?" The others at the table gave weird faces to each other not really knowing what to say, it wasn't their business. "Well I think we should stay out of their personal life, it's their life we all knew they loved each other let them do what they want" Duck's reply was surprising, usually he was the one to want to intrude the most. "I-guess-what-he-said..." Rev replied still not knowing quite what to say and Slam shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Tech nodded at them, guessing he should just control himself a little, find himself a partner too. And that's when Lexi and Ace made their entrance, laughing and holding hands dressed and wet hair brushed out. Tech eyed them wearily, they really were happy, he should be happy too. They stopped at the table and Ace glared at Tech, Lexi noticed and whispered a soft 'stop'. Ace sighed but released the glare and put on his earlier smile. "Lex and I will be out for de day, so don't interrupt us unless someone is dying" Ace's voice was not his usual in charge voice but a normal casual tone. Everyone nodded. "Have fun" Duck quipped. "Oh we will" Lexi said a sly smile playing at her lips as the bunnies walked to the elevator hand in hand. Agreeing that the bike wasn't a good idea they took one of their cars that they have. "So breakfast then Ace?" Ace smirked. "You hungry?" "Actually yes I am" they smiled at each other briefly since Ace needed to watch the road. "Where shall we go?" Ace asked, and Lexi thought for a moment. "Oh I know!" Lexi's face lit up. "We should go to this little cafe I used to go to with my parents and all my brothers, it's called Sweet Delights" Ace glanced at her to make sure she was okay, she was smiling. "Okay den, so where do I go?" Lexi smiled with excitement, "It's just up here, turn on this street" Ace did as he was told turning the wheel to the right and the car turned obediently. "Okay then see that black and purple building that's the cafe, so I'm pretty sure you can get there from here...on second thoughts..." she was cut off when Ace lightly punched her in the arm.

They pulled up to the cafe and walked in, again holding hands. It was lovely little cafe, very dark but cosy looking, most walls were painted dark reddish purple and a few walls had black paint, the tables were booths around the walls and the middle of the room was the kitchen, and front desk. There weren't many people here but still a reasonable amount. They walked to a booth at the back and sat sitting next to each other so they could cuddle more. "This place is really cool Lex" Ace said as he grabbed a menu and searched the items, they ranged from bakery delicacies to proper meals like burgers, spaghetti's and chips. "Yeah, I used to love coming here, we would all have to squeeze into the booth since I have...had 6 brothers then me and my Mum and Dad" she looked down sadly. "I was actually wondering, why do you have so many older brothers?" Lexi smiled up at him. "Because they loved children, Dad was a CEO of some business, they used to do quite well, so money never was an issue, and Mum really wanted a daughter, but always got boys, not that she minded, but once she had me they stopped" She laughed a little, Ace joined her. "You want kids bunny?" Ace asked curiously. Lexi shifted a little in her seat. _The kid talk, already?_ She wasn't sure that was good or not. "Umm, no I don't want that burden ever, plus the actual pregnancy thing is NOT for me, I hate the thought of it, what about you?" She looked at Ace sheepishly. "Me, well not soon like maybe when the superhero business is over and I settle down, maybe one even two, I don't really know" He smiled at her she returned it. Ace saw the waiter stalk them out. "So what are you getting?" Ace questioned. "I was going to get some wedges and sour cream, and an an iced coffee, and you?" "I want the Veggie burger and I was thinking of an iced chocolate" Then the waiter arrived at their table. "So what can I get you lovely people today?" The waiter asked. Ace replied for both of them telling the man what they wanted. "Shouldn't be long" The waiter said before walking off. "So, can I meet your brothers then?" Ace asked. "Umm, I suppose, they shouldn't mind it, they live lives so we would have to find a day they would be okay with" She smiled up at Ace who pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head rubbing her shoulder for no apparent reason.

10 minutes later and they received their meals and drinks, and enjoyed talking about random stuff.

**Back at the tower**

Duck and Slam were in the living area alone, Tech told Rev he was building a new gaming system and wanted to Rev to test it out for him so Slam and Duck sat in silence flicking through channels on the TV. "This is borrring" Duck sighed out loud Slam's head whipped to the loud noise that Duck had made. "Do you think Ace and Lexi are doing okay on their date?" Slam asked. Duck shrugged. "Don't know, honestly don't really care but you know we should have girls on our arms as well, I mean Ace and Lexi have each other, Tech and Rev seem like buddies I mean they have an attraction but probably wont ever act on it but we both are sitting being bored, we should go out and get ourselves a girl to fight for and wait for us after missions" Slams eyes lit up and he shook his head in agreement and with that the two males got up off the sofa. "Should we invite the other two?" Slam questioned, Duck raised his arm up to his chin thinking, "Might as well, they wont act on their feelings ever, may as well get themselves hitched as well" Duck answered, then yelled "...Rev, Tech we are going to the local bar to get a girlfriend, wanta join?" The two waited in patient silence, then a door in the distance clanged open and shut and the other two loonatics emerged through the hallway. "We would love to" Rev exclaimed. So the four of them headed down the elevator and on their way to the local pub for some girl searching, a buzz ringing through the group.

**With Ace and Lexi**

****"How's your veggie burger?" Lexi asked as she and Ace ate their lunch. "Very good, an whatabout ya?" Ace winked at Lexi. "It's super, we should come here more often" she smiled. The two finished their lunch and payed the waiter thanking them for the lunch. "So what do you have planned next then?" Well Lex, that would be a surprise, a good surprise" Ace replied getting into the drivers side of the car, Lexi getting the passengers side. "Okay Ace, lets get going, I can't wait!"

* * *

**Hello, I apologize for not updating sooner and I could go through the list of why, but that would be boring. **

**I hope you liked and I have actually been working on this chapter for a while so I hope its okay and next chapter you will find out about the boys at the pub and where Ace is taking Lexi and I will try update sooner but I wont promise anything. There wasnt much in this chapter but it had to be written next chapter will contain more stuff and more the boys :)**

**Please review and tell me what you all think**

**Cheerio**


	18. Surprise

**Hello fellow Loonatic Lovers I am on school holidays...year 10 next year Woooo :) So I hope to get this story and Drunken Mistakes finished, I will be honest I don't know where this story is going and I have no plan so I write ideas as I go, I hope it doesn't seem too jumpy.**

**SO I do not own Loonatics Unleashed but this story is 100% mine...on with the story then**

* * *

The pub wasn't too crowded but there were enough people...most importantly girls... that were here and no one seemed too drunk or tipsy it was only the afternoon after all. There was some slow rock music playing and the place smelled musty and like old alcohol but the guys got used to it almost instantly. The four walked over to the bar and each took seats next to one another. A bar tender noticed them, and who they were and rushed to serve them.

"What can I get you fellows?" He asked he sounded too young to be a bartender but they didn't really care. "Well, I will have a Corona...What about you guys?" Duck said. He got 3 sames and the bartender went and got the beers then handed them to the guys. "Thanks" all four said in unison. "Well I am going girl hunting" Duck said as he got off his chair. He looked around for any girls that look single and chose one who was with one other girl and a guy. He walked over to the small group and smiled at them. _Time to turn on the charm _he thought. Hello I am Danger Duck superhero from the Loonatics Unleashed, I'm just looking for some fun care if I join you guys" His smile widened and look completely innocent the two girls and the guy were star struck and nodded staring wide eyed. One girl Jessica, was with the guy Sebastian and Louisa was single and clearly was flirty with Duck already. _Score, this will be easy _Duck thought as he noticed her behaviour. He stood closer to her, he thought she was quite pretty she had long wavy brown hair and hazel gold eyes that shone, she was wearing a simple tank top with Bintang on it and a pair of jeans and volleys on her feet. Another reason Duck stalked her out was because she was a duck like himself, a brown duck with some white in places. She smiled at him when he did that and shuffled closer herself. "Hey pretty, do you want to go down to the park or somewhere...you know... alone" He whispered in her ear. Her face lit up and she nodded. "Hey guys, we are gonna go now I'll see you later" She hugged the two friends and Duck and Louisa left after only 10 minutes.

Slam, Rev and Tech watched in awe as Duck left the pub with a girl on his arm, Duck even winked at them in mock and the guys could only watch. 'Well, I am so getting a girl now!" Rev exclaimed in almost excitement. The three split off in search for their own girls.

**With Ace and Lexi**

"Can I look now Ace?" Lexi begged her boyfriend. "No, we're nearly der" he chuckled at his girlfriend sitting in the passengers seat with a blindfold over her eyes her arms were crossed and she was leaning forward in anticipation. Ace pulled the car into a parking spot and helped Lexi out of the car. "Okay Lex, you can take the blindfold off" Lexi did as she was told and nearly squealed when she saw where she was. A pet store. Ace took her hand and they walked in the shop. "Oh Ace I love pet stores, all the cute little animals" Lexi was looking at the animals in windows. "but why was this so important to keep hidden from me?" Ace grinned at her. "Well, me and da guys were talking the other day, and since your birthday is coming up and we weren't sure what to get ya, we decided you would like... a puppy, even Zadavia agreed" He smiled at the look of pure contentment on her face, this was all totally worth it. "Really...I can't believe this...thank you, thank you!" She leaped into Ace's arms and then kissed him on the cheek. "Well, we should probably have a look at da puppies in da back then" Lexi nodded and Ace took her hand as they walked to the back of the pet store to the glass windows with puppies everywhere inside. "Oh Ace I don't know what one to choose, there are so many" Ace smiled at her. "We will find the perfect one for you"

They had been in the pet store for over ten minutes and Lexi still hadn't chosen a puppy, they had been up and down the window many times and Ace, though he wouldn't admit it, was getting pretty bored, Lexi was stilled as excited. "Okay Ace. I've made my decision...I want that one" Lexi was pointing at a fluffy little black dog, its ears hung loosely down the sides of its head and it was wagging its little tail expectantly whilst its beady eyes looked directly at Lexi, as if knowing that it would be going to a new home. Ace smiled at Lexi and one look at her made him know that there was no other dog she wanted more than this one. "Okay den Lex, we will get you this dog" Lexi pulled Ace into a tight hug and Ace returned it. They then walked to the counter to a worker. "Umm, scuse me, but we were hopin to get a dog" The lady looked at them thrilled. "No problem, just show me which one you want" She smiled at them, then they all walked over to the window. "Can I please have the little black one?" The lady nodded and opened the window with a key. All the dogs in that section of the window bounded up to the lady, but she managed to grab the one requested. She handed the puppy to Lexi locked the window again. "Very cute choice, that is a Toy poodle mixed with cavalier, and it is a boy puppy. Do you need any supplies?" Again the lady smiled at the couple. Ace answered. "Actually yes, we need pretty much everyting a puppy needs" He noticed as her smile never faltered, he didn't know how she could smile for so long.

After about 20 minutes they had finally gotten everything they needed and were in the car on their way back to the tower. Lexi was holding the puppy and was trying to think of names. "...what about Borus" "No" "...Ralf" "no" "Jett" "nah" " gosh Lexi I'm runnin outta ideas." "Sorry Ace, but it has to be perfect something that suits him." "Okay, lets think...what about Charlie?" Lexi let out a small gasp as the puppy practically jumped in her lap. "I think he likes that name, I like that name, yes Ace I think Charlie is perfect" She smiled with contentment and Charlie yapped in response as well.

They made it back to the tower and Lexi held Charlie while Ace carried all the supplies, it was a bit of a difficult task but he managed in the end to only have to do one trip in. They walked into the lounge and were greeted by Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck, who all had a girl sitting next to them. All their eyes turned to face Ace and Lexi, then Charlie became the centre of attention. " Nawww, that is the cutest little puppy I have ever seen" The girl sitting with Duck exclaimed. Soon all the girls were huddled around Lexi and her new puppy asking questions and patting Charlie, who absolutely loved the attention he was receiving.

Lexi and Charlie spent the afternoon surrounded by girls adoring Charlie and saying how much the love puppies and so forth.

"You know what... I finally get a girl and she is taken away by a DOG!" Duck said. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

**Well, thats it folks a cutesy chappie, umm I would really like feedback because I don't know if this boring you or what and I don't want to bore you all. Also any ideas you have would be much appreciated I am having serious writers block and thats why a lot of chapters feel like filler chapters... so sorry.**

**Until next time**

**Adios Amigos **


	19. The End is the Pathway to New Beginning

**Hello everyone :) Well I finished my other story Drunken Mistakes and can now concentrate on this story yayz!**

**First of all I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed, it would be cool if I did...on with the story...**

* * *

So life for the Loonatics was finally getting a little better. It had been a month since the puppy had come home and Ace and Lexi had been sleeping in the same bed the whole time, their relationship was getting stronger and stronger and they were getting really close, a minute didn't pass where they weren't together. Unless of course it was a mission and they couldn't be partners, however on most cases they were partners as well.

Charlie was adapting extremely quickly, he slept in either Ace or Lexi's room, depending on which room they were sleeping in. Lexi loved having him around and loved his rambunctious and cuddly personality, for her nothing could be much better, she was so happy and loved every aspect of her life, her friends, her Charlie and her boyfriend Ace.

The others were all falling in love with their girls. In fact Duck was already thinking of a future with Louisa they had so much in common, she loved swimming, was very opinionated and was quite confident and Duck loved that. He had already met her parents and she accepted the fact that he had been an orphan, Duck had, for the first time ever, wanted to live out a normal life, he was considering quitting the Loonatics, he thought it would be about time. He wasn't the only one having those thoughts, in fact Rev, Slam and Tech were also. Rev and his girl Rose were already house hunting, without the others knowing. They were considering telling everyone once they found a place to stay but were happy with their decision, he had also met her parents and she had met his. He was very happy when his parents told him she was a keeper and that was what sparked his idea to start a new life with her.

For Tech and his girl Ebony and Slam and his girl Taylor things were going a little slower. Both were trying to take it slow and enjoy all the aspects of their relationships, they were both in the dating stage and they were all even happy doing double dates with each other, they were all enjoying the slowness and the freedom they were receiving and would take next steps when it was perfectly the right time.

Ace and Lexi of course wanted to leave the Loonatics, they wanted their life to start more than anything. Ace already had a ring. But they both had duties as the Leader and second in command and they felt they couldn't be the ones that broke the team up, they were hoping one of the others would want to move out or get married so they could as well. They were happy to wait but were ready to leave at any time.

Zadavia had noticed this, she saw the way they were all acting and knew it wasn't long before the Loonatics were no more. She wasn't too happy about this but she couldn't really do anything about it. She was in the process of training a new set of heroes. Of course they wouldn't be a good as the first heroes of Acmetropolis but the city still needed heroes, crime wouldn't disappear because the Loonatics did.

Yes it wouldn't be long, but the Loonatics Unleashed were the happiest they had ever been. It was almost time to move on to the next era of their lives. Zadavia wished them the best she would never forget them.

* * *

**Yes this is the end. I think this story dragged on quite a bit and I have left an opening for a sequel but I am not sure if I am ever going to write one. I hope the ending was alright and not too rushed I found extreme difficulty finishing this story so I have my fingers crossed. Thank you to my fellow readers and reveiwers you are all most appreciated. So thank you **

**-Bethmum1**

**-****Techn'Rev fan**

**-Claire**

**-Bethan M Jones**

**-ChocoL 15**

**-elizabethlk**

**-and my guest reveiwers **

**thank you for you reveiws they are most appreciated :)**

**Until later **

**~1PurpleSparkles1**


End file.
